Dynus the Wanderer
Dynus the Wanderer is a giant, created by the Nobility as a warrior to settle a conflict between two Noble families. He is fated to fight Raya. He makes his appearance Legend of the War Fiends. Personality He has a cheery personality, is very wise and mature. He is extremely honorable harboring no hatred for any being but has resigned himself to his fate to fight to the death with Raya. He is a warrior through and through quick to complement and admit defeat to an enemy if he knows he is outmatched. He enjoys battle and finds peace with his end. D and him have a great affinity for each other and are alot more alike than either would ever admit. Appearance He has an ordinary appearance clad from the neck down in a purple cloth that looked like velvet curtains while underneath it he is clad in black Nobility Armor of highly dense mystical metal, and at the end of the pole he had over his shoulder hung a cloth bundle that looked big enough to hold five grown men. A giant traveler was indeed a rare thing. Biography A Warrior created by the Nobility to settle a long conflict between two Noble families. He's fated to fight Raya. While on a journey to the fateful locale, he meets D. D woke him up as he was sleeping in the forest where he had a battle with a group of men. Dynus steps into the conflict where he and D have a brief scuffle. Though he admits he is no match, the giant takes a liking to him instantly. D later seems to acknowledge that he too has taken a liking to the Giant as well. He stays at Raya's house and helps out where he can while waiting for her to awaken her true nature. They battle several times where Raya ends up fighting him to a draw every time till she looses consciousness having not completely awakened. Later she completely awakens and the two finally come to a climax in their battle with both dying a warrior's death as both wanted. Powers and Abilities Dynus can create a miniature sun inside his mouth, which radiates tremendous heat up to a hundred million degrees. The tremendous energy given to him over thousands of years radiates in his body, he seems to also be able to further generate massive amounts of energy since awakening. His body size doesn't seem to reflect his physical agility, speed, and other stats. He appears to be a giant which would limit his movement but he possesses speed enough to completely outclass those with high level super speed enough to remove the heads of several beasts and humanoids with out being noticed and escape the area of view afterward appearing as though they were never there to those with normal speed. This speed also allows him to vibrate his body's molecules at the molecular level and explode the atoms of all matter. His strength greatly exceeds his size allowing him to seem to have no real limit to it, although he says D is stronger than him. He can also control his body warmth allowing him to survive unaided all temperatures including near absolute zero at least or temperatures hotter than the sun itself. Like Raya, he seems to be able to imbune his weapon possibly with the same energy that powers him making it more durable and deadly than it already is. Paraphernalia Giant Club- Dynus wields a giant club that is a foot and a half thick and over 15 feet long. Judging by the jagged condition of either end, it was probably safe to say this was a log that hadn't been cut with any edged implement but rather snapped off with sheer strength. Nobility Armor- Armor of highly dense mystical metal. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Bio-Men Category:Giant